Hardware or fastener (e.g. nuts, bolts, screws, washers) installation operations often involve difficult to reach placement locations and particular hardware orientations that increase risk of mishandling (e.g. dropping) the hardware before it can be installed or otherwise engaged with an appropriate receiving member. In the case of a rotatably engaging hardware element, such as a nut or a bolt driven by a tool such as a socket and ratchet combination, the risk includes hardware becoming dislodged from the socket prior to achieving threaded engagement. This can be particularly problematic in applications involving sensitive equipment and/or confined spaces, wherein dropping a fastener not only increases the time and expense involved completing the task, but also risks causing it to be lost, or poses a risk of damage to, or improper operation of, the equipment.
Existing solutions to this problem include magnetic tools, which cannot be used with stainless steel hardware. Other methods utilize rubberized elements, such as sleeves configured to be fitted over the hardware to be installed. These solutions, however, prove difficult to use with nuts and other smaller fasteners, and are subject to performance degradation over time. Specialty captive hardware also exists, however, these components are significantly more expensive than standard fasteners, and are often weaker due to the presence of undercuts, for example.
Alternative solutions to selectively and temporarily secure or captivate a fastener to a tool are desired.